A Predators Playground
by Darkshadow008
Summary: X has his doll, and now he wants to play. With you! Read/review No flames. Sequel to The Crazed Plushie.
1. Chapter 1

A Predator's Playground  
A/N: This is the _sequel _to, The Crazed Plushie. So make sure to read that one first! I want to thank G'reth the Air Dragon for all the help that she has offered me. Thanks Pal! I don't own Rampage/X none of the Beast Wars character's that may be mentioned, anyone you don't recognize I own.

Blurb: X has his _doll_, and now he wants to _play_. With **you**!

Chapter 1:  
The image was embedded into her mind; she had just witnessed the inside of the sinister Predacon. There it was; his **spark**, it was all there! "No! No, no." Frantic, the girl clutched her body, feeling all over, making sure she was still in one piece, more importantly; that she was alive! The girl shifted her fingers around in the direction of her face. Doing all this with her eyes sealed shut; she was trying to open them, but no response. Fear that she was got to rip her eyelids in half, what if the sick psycho glued them shut? Her nails weren't abnormally long, but if she dug them far enough into her skin, she would know if these events were really happening. She was _wishing_ more than anything this was just a lucid _nightmare_. Lashing her right hand towards her face-

_Thunderous cackles emerged in an echoing like way, sounding like the monster of the chuckling was right near to her ears. Overlapping her constant shrieking, "What's wrong? Don't want me to __**play**__ with you?"_

"Oh GOD!" Hearing the voice had stopped the female from attempting to find out what was true and what was all make believe. She knew that in _dreams_, you couldn't feel pain, well you weren't supposed to...

Planted on her stomach, the girl started tossing and turning; gesturing her hands hysterically from side to side. Unable to budge all the way to one of her sides, her eyelids tore open. She was immovable! "What-?" She half mumbled as she turned to see what was holding her back. It wasn't what; it was **who**-

"Ah, dear, you have revived. You're not going anywhere. Not anytime soon." Wait a second, this was sounding way to familiar. She heard him say this before.

Obviously confused couldn't even describe what she was feeling. She listened to him continue to articulate: "You're as alluring as a porcelain-"

"Doll?" She gulped as she cut him off. Hoping that was not what he was going to say, but what else could he call her, which was porcelain that would make sense? What else would he say that would be spine-chilling?

The figure appeared astonished but nodded slowly, "I hate when I'm interrupted as I'm _complimenting_ my _**prey**_."

"Prey?"

_Seeing dead bodies, lifeless souls, corpses painting the walls as far as the eye could see. Human remains garnished the walls and ceilings like fashionable décor. The stench was revolting, but to him, to __him__ it was __mouth-watering__._

She could tell who the figure was by the sound of his voice, but she had not yet seen him. "Light…light, I need a light." She whispered as she was attempting to crawl to search for her phone. It was never more than a few feet away from her.

"Ah-ah-ah." She felt more than a tug, like someone was trying to tear her leg off the bone itself. Being jerked away several feet, she gazed up and saw a pair of emerald optics, piercing down at her. "You're not going to get away that easily, my darling."__

Squatting down there he was, Rampage, the girl's once preferred Predacon. But that was before he was real, and tried to cause her immense amount of ache for her not doing exactly what he'd order her to do. His hands were wrapped around one of her feet, lower down, closer to her ankle.

"Th-is is-n't r-real!" Shaking as her voice cracked between each word. She knew she just had a lucid dream; a dream in which you know you are dreaming, and most of the time they are very difficult to awaken from. Or when you wake up in your dream, but not in real life. But what was incorporated in this dream? Was everything a dream, and she never helped Rampage, and he managed to get his spark back by himself? The part of her being a _doll_? She needed answers!

Not able to look back all the way, or really able to see anything, hence why she wanted the phone. The screen itself would be better than no light, but she had a flashlight application that would be most helpful in this sort of situation. As she was slapping the hard ground from one point to another within arm's reach she heard a sound of what sounded like-  
**  
*CRUNCH*  
**  
Dim light was slowly trying to peak out, not actual sunlight, no it was way past the sun's curfew. "Oh, I don't think you'll be needing this." Crumpling the expensive electronic device with no effort whatsoever, his fingers trailed over one another to get all of the pieces off his colossal hands.


	2. Sneak Peak of Ch 2

SNEAK PEAK: (Short, just a sneak peak. Reviews everybody!)  
Chapter 2:  
Quite please with his actions, he aggressively tossed the microscopic pieces behind his back. Hearing the small parts hit the floor Rampage stated, "No one can help you."

Still not quite sure where they were, Jessie began to panic more. When she felt the ground while looking for the phone, just a few seconds ago she recalled it was a hard surface. That couldn't be right. All of her rooms were either carpeted or wooden, and this was a lot harder, and cold surface than both.

"I _sense_ questions are starting to form, in that diminutive brain of yours." He sneered as he began to pace around the human. He could tell that his actions were making her feel most uncomfortable. Perfect. That's what he wanted. She tried to get off her stomach; she wanted to hold onto her body. It'd help her feel safe, when all reality she wasn't! After a moment he asked, "Am I right?"

Not being able to speak anything, she did manage to physically nod her head, indicating, yes. Hearing his gigantic feet clamp against the hard ground, she knew where he was. Circling around her he watched her get to her knees; she was too scared to stand up, so she backed down and clutched her knees to her chest. The breeze of him walking by made chills pinch her spine.

"I do believe you're kind refers to this as; an amusement park." Halting his circle he and smiled, "Ohhh, this will be most amusing indeed. The girl looked around at the dimly lit area, but she saw nothing that resembled an amusement park. She understood his _joke_, at least she thought. Having to assume if he was telling the truth of their location, they must be in a backroom of some sorts.

"To me though, it's **my** _playground_."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Quite please with his actions, he aggressively tossed the microscopic pieces behind his back. Hearing the small parts hit the floor Rampage stated, "No one can help you."

Still not quite sure where they were, Jessie began to panic more. When she felt the ground while looking for the phone, just a few seconds ago she recalled it was a hard surface. That couldn't be right. All of her rooms were either carpeted or wooden, and this was a lot harder and a colder surface than both.

"I _sense_ questions are starting to form, in that diminutive brain of yours." He sneered as he began to pace around the human. He could tell that his actions were making her feel most uncomfortable. Perfect. That's what he wanted. She tried to get off her stomach; she wanted to hold onto her body. It'd help her feel safe, when all reality she wasn't! After a moment he asked, "Am I right?"

Not being able to speak anything, she did manage to physically nod her head, indicating, yes. Hearing his gigantic feet clamp against the solid ground, she knew where he was. Circling around her he watched her get to her knees; she was too scared to stand up, so she backed down and clutched her knees to her chest. The breeze of him walking by made chills pinch down her spine, slowly.

"I do believe you're kind refers to this as; an amusement park." Halting his circle he smiled, "Ohhh, this will be most amusing indeed." The girl looked around at the dimly lit area, but she saw nothing that resembled an amusement park. She understood his _joke_, at least she thought. Having to assume if he was telling the truth of their location, they must be in a backroom of some sorts.

"To me though, it's **my** _playground_."

Everything about his last comment was the reason she feared him, well not just her but any and all living creatures. To afraid to actually communicate with him, she felt safe talking to herself. _"This park has been shut down for several years, hardly something I see X wanting to stay at. There's no instruments to kill people with..." _Looking up she saw him quietly laughing, he laughed all the time, but not quietly. _"Is X losing his touch?"_

Rampage's back was facing the girl as he was laughing ever so quietly to himself. _"So this is how you wish to communicate, my dear?" _The gasp on her face spoke very loud, he slowly turned his should so he could look over it. _"_Losing my touch? I'll show you losing my touch when you are chained to the wall, begging for me to end your life." He bent down slashing at her knees with his arms.

Feeling her sore legs, it looked like he karate chopped her bruised body. She looked heated for a split second, and then shook the expression off her face. She didn't need another reason for him to lash out on her. Looking down, and gently rubbing her legs. Nothing seemed broken. And being with Rampage for as long as she was, that was something to be proud of; having no broken bones. "Why do you n-ne-need me?" She did her job, at least she thought.

"This place was chosen wisely," Ignoring her question he continued, "Soon; more pathetic Earth insects will be joining us. Omicron's blood bath will seem like nothing compared to this." The lights began to brighten a good amount more; they finally saw each other, in a brightly lit area. "It's time…"

Walking to the door, as his back was again towards the human he chuckled while grabbing the wooden door off the hinges.  
Her eyes looked left, then right, then down. Was she supposed to follow? Did she dare ask a question? "Time for what?"

"To lead our victims here, of course." He sounded so innocent. Could that be possible? Of course not!

Now that their location was no longer a secret anymore, Jessie knew the amusement park that he was talking about. He really did chose death site wisely.

Finally finding courage to converse at last, "This park was closed down because the mechanics stopped working, the rides went down one by one. Injuries were at an all time high." Recalling the small amount of information she could remember from the news.  
_  
_Rampage stood where the door used to be attached, more like leaning against it, arms crossed over one another. "I did my research, child." This was just another situation where someone thought that the homicidal murderer didn't know what he was doing. His smile became more wicked, boy would he show them!

She was hesitant to speak again, opening and closing her mouth; receiving a fierce look from Rampage. "Speak." He simply growled, he'd prefer screaming and cries over silence, but for now he wanted her to speak.

"Since this place was shut down, I remember hearing that people still tried to sneak in and…" She trailed off as she looked up at the door frame, only to see that he was gone? "Uhh, hello?" No answer, she quickly stood up; looking at Rampage's last seen location the whole time. With him around you either wanted to move really quick or really slow, there was no in between, really. But in this case, faster seemed like a better idea.


End file.
